Hot Shot
by animegirl3595
Summary: Fuji Syuusuke has always pictured his perfect girl as gentle, timid, and lady-like, until he meets Rei Osakada, who has absoluetly none of his desired qualities. Rei is wild and violent. So why can't Fuji help being attracted to this 17 year old tomboy?
1. Feisty at Heart

**Hot Shot**

**Chapter 1: Feisty at Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pot. **

_**This story is pretty much dedicated to my friends HaveSocksWillTravel, CrabHoleCripple, Rin and PrincessCupcakesl. I've been dealing with some serious writer's block. My term of writers block is a when a story blocks the thoughts of another story. So the only way to get rid of the blockage is to jot down everything that's keeping me from my initial goal (story).**_

_**With this story written down I can get back to Twins of Tennis! WooHoo! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Fuji was making his way home from school. He figured Tezuka was in a bad mood since practice was extra hard. Fuji released a heavy sigh. Suddenly he heard a rustling form above him. He looked up to see a tree. The leaves shuffled as the tree shook. Fuji stood below the tree confused. Was a cat stuck in there he wondered.

"Ahh!"

After the scream a girl fell from the tree onto Fuji. She had shoulder length brunette hair and she was wear a pair of jeans and a baggy navy blue shirt.

"Ow! Ah! That hurt!" She yelled as she pointed at the tree.

"Not as much as it hurts me." Fuji managed to mutter.

"Ah! I'm so sorry." She shouted as she immediately jumped off of Fuji.

Fuji stood up and dusted himself off.

"I really am sorry!" Sorry the girl apologized once more bowing before Fuji.

"It's fine." Fuji said smiling as if it didn't bother him.

"You're not hurt?" She asked

Fuji shook his head.

"Kazuki come down and apologize because most of this your fault."

"Heh! I'm not the one who fell on him." The boy said as he hopped out of the tree.

"But you pushed me so it is your fault."

"If you say so. I apologize for pushing her onto you."

Fuji knew his apology was insincere so he felt no reason to reply. He turned around and began to walk off. Suddenly the girl reached for his arm and snatched him back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked one last time.

"I am just fine." Fuji replied.

"Rei!" She shouted.

"Huh?"

"My name is Rei. Sorry I just had the urge to tell you my name. Gosh. You must think I'm weird." Rei rambled.

"No. It's fine." Fuji answered.

Indeed she was weird, but in an amusing kind of way. Rei released her grip on Fuji's arm and Fuji continued his way home. Kazuki walked over to Rei and brushed a strand of his raven black hair from his face.

"Isn't he cute? He's really nice too." Rei mumbled in awe. Her gaze was caught on Fuji as he walked off.

"Wh...what?" Kazuki asked. There was a glint of anger burning in his eyes.

"Ah! Nothing! Forget it! Let's get something to eat!" Rei said happily, an innocent smile on her face.

Kazuki took his gaze off of Rei, pushed up his glasses, and then stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go."

"Yeah! I'm so hungry I could eat a WHOLE cow!!" Rei exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Kazuki's.

* * *

With a sigh Fuji shut off his desk light. At last his homework was complete. There was at least an hour until dinner would be ready so he figured he'd go for a walk.

He headed down stairs, slipped on his shoes and a jacket, then headed out. It was late so he decided to go to the neighborhood park since no one would be there.

As Fuji approached the park there was a girl and five other boys. The girl from earlier to be exact. The Rei girl.

"Heh. Looks like we caught Fujisaki's captain all by herself. No one here to save you now." The boy who stood in front the other four boys.

"Well, don't you sound confident?" Rei said dryly.

"Don't think just because you're a girl well go easy on you."

"Where would be the fun in that if you did?!" Rei said happily.

"GO!" The boy, who Fuji figured was the leader, shouted.

Rei dodged the attack of the first boy, snatched him by his arm, and pulled it behind his back until it snapped.

"One down." Rei yelled over the sound of the boy's cries.

Fuji winced from the sight. The same girl who was so worried about how she had fallen on him had absolutely no problem breaking other's limbs. It seemed so unreal.

The second boy ran head on towards Rei. He pulled back his arms then swung at her. Rei caught his fist in her right hand and snapped it back. The boy fell to the grounds in agony.

"Next!" She teased.

The third ran at Rei with a lead pipe. And fourth ran with a switch blade. Rei ducked under the fourth boy and while the fourth boy was down the third boy swung at Rei with the pipe and she blocked it with a kick. The pipe fell to the ground and Rei grabbed the boy by his shoulders and rammed her knee into his stomach. The she turned to the fourth boy and kicked him across his face knocking him out cold. She bent down, picked up his switch blade, and flicked it close.

"Souvenir." Rei said as she stared dead into the last boys eyes.

He gritted his teeth. He was angry. He was furious.

"So what's it gonna be Renji? Admit defeat or you and I one on one."

"I'll never admit defeat!" Renji yelled as he ran at Rei.

His speed and timing was impeccable and Rei was unable to dodge. Renji wrapped his arm around Rei's waist then threw Rei into the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

Rei winced in pain, but the moment she opened her eyes Renji was about swing and she rolled to the right just in time to avoid a painful hit to the face.

Rei hopped back to her feet as soon as she darted from Renji's attack. Renji swung at Rei again, but this time Rei slid under his legs on her back then kicked to boy to the ground. She quickly got back on her feet and walked over Renji. She rammed her foot into his face then bent down.

"I win." She whispered.

After a confident smile and a stroke to her ego Rei kicked Renji in the face one last time.

"You lose. Now get you and your men off my turf!" Rei yelled.

Those who were left conscious grabbed their buddies and fled. Fuji fell back utterly shocked causing the bush he hid behind to shuffle.

Rei jumped and her eyes went from assertive to cautious.

"Who's there?!" She called as she looked around the park.

Fuji figured it was best to just turn himself in.

"Just me." Fuji said smiling as he stood up.

"Ah! You're the boy from this afternoon! I never did catch your name."

Fuji thought about it for a moment. Did he really want to tell someone like her his name? He looked back at Rei, who smiled as though she had just gotten back from Candy Land and managed to save the gumdrop kingdom.

"Fuji Syuusuke." He answered.

All he had to do was either avoid her or stay on her good side.

"Fuji-kun. That's a nice name it fits you!" Rei said as she stepped forward to get closer.

Suddenly she fell back onto the ground and released a hiss of pain as she clung to her right ankle.

"Your ankle. Must've happened when you blocked that lead pipe." Fuji said as he ran over and bent down to examine it.

"You…you saw that?" Rei mumbled shyly. Her face had tinted red.

Did she actually think he didn't see that outrageous scene? Not only that she was embarrassed?

Fuji looked down at the girl who bit down on her bottom lip. With sigh he reached over patted her on the head.

"I know you won't hurt me." Fuji said sincerely with a smile.

Rei's frown faded and a smile replaced it.

"_She has a cute smile- What am I thinking!" _

"You should get that wrapped. How far is your house from here?"

"Just across the street." She answered.

"It's closer than mine. I'll help you home." Fuji said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up.

* * *

It wasn't long till the two reached the house. And the moment Fuji opened the door and helped Rei in footsteps from the stairwell could be heard.

"Aniki!" A voice called.

"Ah. Tomoka-chan." Fuji muttered.

"Fuji-senpai." Tomoka stuttered.

"So you two are acquaintances!?" Rei asked excitedly.

"Fuji-senpai goes to Seishun." Tomoka explained as Fuji placed Rei on the couch.

"Oh. So you go to the same school as my little sister." Rei said as she patted the spot beside her gesturing Fuji to sit.

"What school do you go to?" Fuji questioned.

"Fujisaki High!" Rei cheered.

"You're in high school?" Fuji asked.

"Oddly enough." Tomoka murmured.

"Ah. Tomoka-chan is so cute."

"That helps people decipher me as a girl!" Tomoka snapped.

"Ooh. Harsh." Rei mumbled.

"Sorry. I'm just mad. You left so suddenly and came back hurt none the less. I just worry about you."

"Heh. I love you too!" Rei replied.

"Do you have any bandages?" Fuji asked.

"Ha! With her around we've probably bought out a whole pharmacy." Tomoka said as she headed upstairs to grab the bandages.

"Cute isn't she. I give you permission to date her." Rei said as she leaned back on the couch.

"I'll have to pass." Fuji answered.

"I know what you mean. If I were a guy I wouldn't date her either. She's too bossy. Even when I do something good she still finds a reason to get me in trouble. But as her sister its my job to love to the fullest!"

Fuji chuckled. Tomoka ran back down the stairs with the bandages.

"The blue one is my favorite. It's got yellow stars on it. It's cute." Rei randomly said to Fuji.

"Sad. She has a favorite bandage." Tomoka said as she sat down beside Rei and began to wrap her ankle.

Suddenly the front door opened and a man and a woman carrying groceries entered the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Rei said as she waved.

"Be still." Tomoka demanded.

"Oh gosh. What happened this time?" Mrs. Osakada said calmly as she placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

Fuji figured Rei must get hurt a ton for her parents to be so calm.

"AGH! MY REI!!" Mr. Osakada yelled as her dropped the groceries and ran over to Rei.

"Daddy. I'm fine. I just tripped. You know I'm a klutz." Rei assured.

The man nodded with tears in his eyes. He clung to Rei hand as though she were dying.

"Okay…" The man stuttered, "I'm gonna go wash my face."

"Kay'!" Tomoka and Rei said in unison.

Mr. Osakada headed upstairs and Mrs. Osakada walked over to Rei and sighed.

"I didn't have the heart tell him." Rei said as she looked up at her mother.

"Not telling him was the best thing to do." Mrs. Osakada said.

"You all hungry?"

"Yeah!" Tomoka and Rei cheered.

"Fuji. You wanna stay for dinner?" Rei asked.

"No, I should be heading home."

Rei walked Fuji to the door.

"Thanks for your help today Fuji-kun."

"No problem Senpai."

"Ack! Don't call me that. Rei is fine."

"Okay…Rei."

"Hmph!" Rei murmured happily her usual smile in place.

Fuji began to head home and Rei waved as he walked off.

"What is it you want to eat?" Ms. Osakada asked.

"Spicy Ramen!" Rei shouted as she shut the door.

* * *

**There you have it. Hot shot chapter 1! I hope you actually enjoyed it. And it will get better as I go along. I promise. Please try to be kind in your comments, but constructive criticism is always handy! ******

**I particularly hope that getting this story out of my system will help me get back to Twins of Tennis and Techniques.**

**I really hope Rei, Kimi, Rin and Maya were able to read this its dedicated to you three and my main character is based off of all four of you. Including the rather violent behavior. Hint! Hint! ;) **

**(P.S.: I'm planning to do a POT Five shot series so look forward to it fan, friends, and family.)**

**That's all for my rant.**


	2. For Better or Worse Part One

**Hot Shot**

**Chapter 2: **

**For Better or Worse**

"But mom!"

"No buts Tomoka. You're grounded so it's final! Study more often and maybe this won't happen again." Mrs. Osakada said firmly as she pointed at Tomoka with a wooden spoon.

The woman returned to her cooking and with one last look (glare) Tomoka stormed to her room. Tomorrow the tennis team was going to the movies to see Shadows in the Dark, but since Tomoka failed English class she couldn't go.

"We've had this planned for weeks!" Tomoka yelled to her stuffed cow and she spun around in her desk chair.

She ceased her spinning and stared at the cow who stared back. It's not like it was going to give her the answers she wanted. With a sigh Tomoka got up from her chair and flung herself onto her bed.

"Come on. It can't be that bad. You're only grounded for a week. If I was grounded for a week I'd be doing back flips! It's better than two months." Rei said as she leaned on the door arch to Tomoka's room.

"Yeah, well you don't have a boy you're madly in love with like I do!" Tomoka yelled loudly the hope that her mother would hear, show some sympathy, and let her attend the movie.

"No use whining over it."

"It's easy for you to say. You're used to being grounded and not getting what you want. You always fail your classes."

"…Yeah! It's true!" Rei happily agreed as she sat down beside Tomoka.

"It's alright. There'll be tons of chances to go to the movies!"

"Not with Ryoma."

"I've never met this kid! You talk about him so much too. I'd figured a stalker like you would have photos everywhere."

"You make me sound like a pedophile!" Tomoka yelled as she bashed Rei with her pink floral print pillow.

Rei grabbed the polka dotted pillow on the other end of the bed and hit Tomoka back.

Mrs. Osakada was making her way upstairs to tell the girl's dinner was ready when she peeked into to Tomoka's room. There the girls bashed one another continuously. She smirked. After a knock on the door the girls ceased their horse play.

"Tomoka, you can go to the movies tomorrow," Mrs. Osakada started.

"Woohoo! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Tomoka cheered as she hugged her mother.

"On one condition."

"Okay! Anything!" Tomoka managed to stutter.

"Rei has to go with you."

Tomoka's gaze shot towards Rei. She dreadfully did not want Rei to go to the movies with her, but if it was for Ryoma…

"Please Rei! Come with me! Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

Rei looked at her mother who deviously smiled back. Rei gazed at her mother a little longer hoping she would change her mind. Rei loved her sister with a passion, but spending a day with her on the weekend was far too much sisterly bonding. Plus she had planned to do something with Kazuki anyway. Rei could feel Tomoka practically breathing down her back.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'd love to!" Rei said happily.

Tomoka scurried over to embrace her sister.

"Rei, you are the world's greatest sister!" Tomoka cheered.

Then Tomoka ran to the phone to tell Sakuno she could attend tomorrow.

Rei laid back on Tomoka's bed and wondered what movie they'd be seeing. Then she wondered…would Fuji be there?

* * *

"Rei! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Tomoka yelled as she marched back into Rei's room.

She had just gone in there to wake her up, but it had been fifteen minutes since then and still no sign of life from Rei. Tomoka swung open the door which had a sign that read Rei in bold turquoise letters. There she saw Rei slumped over her desk chair…asleep. Rei had on half of her pajamas. Her bottoms on top of her bed and her top half unbuttoned. Tomoka gritted her teeth.

"REI!" Tomoka yelled as she kicked over the chair. Rei fell forward then shot up.

"I never know the answer Sensei!" She yelled as she sprung to her feet.

Tomoka narrowed her eyes then sighed.

"Let's be lucky you aren't in class." Tomoka muttered "Hurry up and get ready or we'll be late!"

Tomoka then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Rei plopped down on the floor and pushed her bangs upward.

"Who goes to the movies this early in the morning anyway?" Rei mumbled as she fell back.

"So what time is the movie? Rei asked as she locked the door.

"Five O'clock." Tomoka answered as she headed towards the side walk.

"Five! It's eleven in the morning! Why are we leaving so early?" Rei whined.

"Because Sakuno and I wanted to go shopping before we met up with the guys."

"Then can I go back to sleep and meet you up there later?" Rei asked hopefully.

Rei may be cheerful but the mornings just aren't her thing.

"Of course not! You have to judge whether our outfits are boy attracting or not."

"What does that even mean!" Rei whined.

"Geez, Rei. You've so much to learn of the ways of womanhood." Tomoka stated as she walked off, Rei grudgingly and sleepily following behind.

The two met Sakuno outside store. Tomoka happily skipped over and hugged her best friend.

"I didn't know Rei was coming." Sakuno said.

"Neither did I." Tomoka answered dryly as she entered the store.

As Rei opened the door she was greeted by a rush of air. Tomoka dragged Sakuno down to their section of clothes while Rei bundled up in her jacket and cuddled up on a chair…or two.

* * *

"Rei! Reiko!" Tomoka shouted.

Rei shot up and fell out her chair.

"Will you quit doing that?"

"Answer me the first time and I won't have to do that!" Tomoka exclaimed.

Rei bit down lightly on her upper and turned her gaze from Tomoka's.

"Get up already. We have to get to the movie theater."

"What time is it?" Rei questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's almost 4:30, which is exactly why we should get moving."

"We've been in here for almost seven hours! How can you shop in one store for seven hours?"

"You'd know if you were anything like a girl. I swear I have an older brother who occasionally cross-dresses."

"Are you saying that because I'm prettier than you? I'm sorry that I am, but it's just the way we were born!" Rei teased.

"Rei." Tomoka muttered

"Huh?"

"Do me a huge favor and SHUT UP!"

Rei winced and the people around the shop began to glare.

"Hahaha. Don't mind her. ADD and Turrets. She's got both of them so...yeah, you know how they get." Rei stated as she pushed her fuming sister out the store, Sakuno, red from embarrassment, followed behind.

Soon the girls arrived at the theater around 4:45. Sakuno was attempting to hush the sister's argument, but had no success so far. The group (tennis team) ceased their conversation and looked towards the yelling girls (Mostly Tomoka). Eiji saw Tomoka and laughed.

"Only she'd come into an awesome place like the movie theater angry." Eiji joked.

Ryoma nodded and sighed when he saw her storm off from the other girl with Tomoka and make way over to them. This was going to be a long night he thought.

"Who's she? Eiji asked Tomoka as he stared at Rei, who sat down at a table and began to stare off to space.

"My stupid stupid sister!"

"You have a sister?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah. A stupid stupid sister."

"Aw, Tomoka. Be nice. It's thanks to your sister that you were even able to come today."

Ryoma looked at Rei with a hint of disappointment. Now he knew who to thank for his soon-to-be worst night ever.

* * *

**This chapter is only half finished, but i thought you all were way over due for an update. Sorry it took so long. Blame the economy or you could just blame my teacher for the insane amount of homework they assigned. But alas it's summer, so i plan (maybe) to have plenty of story updates. Sorry agin for the lateness and shortness of my chapter.**


	3. For Better or Worse Part Two

**Hot Shot**

**Chapter 3: **

**For Better or Worse (Mostly Worse)**

Fuji exited from the men's restroom. Almost immediately he caught sight of Rei.

She was sitting at a table by herself as she tried to roll her movie ticket between her fingers. She was failing miserably, probably because it's just about impossible to do the trick with something as light as paper, but her determination never diminished. Fuji chuckled at how naïve Rei often came off to be. She was like a four year old child in a seventeen years old body.

Fuji stared at the Rei a few seconds longer, contemplating on whether or not he should go greet her. A nice opening topic would be how ridiculous she looked, at least that was his excuse to talk to her. It was strange. Normally Fuji never needed an excuse to talk to anybody. If he felt like chatting then he would. No, I left my coat or I'm lost or any of that other crap. Fuji contemplated a little while longer. Their last meeting, only a few days ago, ran through his head and he smiled.

Fuji made his way over to Rei, who never noticed his approach. Even as he stood beside her watching.

"Not working for ya, huh?" Fuji finally said.

Rei jumped and pulled back her elbow ready strike, but just before she did so she saw it was Fuji and stopped her punch halfway through.

"Don't do that! I almost punched you!" Rei nearly shouted.

Fuji chuckled once more as he slid into the seat across from Rei.

"So what brings you here?" He asked and he cupped his chin in his left hand.

"Tomoka," Rei muttered dryly as she shoved her ticket in her pocket, "And you?"

"Team outing," Fuji mumbled never breaking his gaze from Rei.

A smug smirk slid on Rei's face.

"Which one of those boys is Ryoma?" Rei asked as she turned to face and pointed at the group of boys, plus Tomoka and Sakuno, in front of the candy bar.

Fuji arched his eyebrows unsure as to why Rei wanted to know which boy was Ryoma, but nonetheless he complied.

"The short one." He answered flatly as he pointed out Ryoma never taking his chin off from his hand.

Rei laughed.

"Haha! Was that the best description you could muster for a friend?"

Fuji shrugged and laced his fingers together before placing them atop the table.

"What movie are you seeing?" he asked half-heartedly, but somewhere inside he hoped she was seeing the same movie as he and the team.

Rei quickly reached into her pocket and retrieved her ticket.

"Apparently I'm seeing Shadows in the Dark. Tomoka only bought a ticket for me so I could get in. She could probably care less if just up and left." Rei said before sliding the ticket back into her pocket.

"I hear it's a pretty decent watch. If you'd like, I'd even sit with you." Fuji said as he put on his trademark smile.

Rei looked at Fuji with a raised eyebrow before she put on a lazy grin.

"As tempting as that sounds you do have an entourage here with you. Are you telling me you'd abandoned them for me?"

Fuji's grin widened as he shrugged.

"Well, I would-" Rei started before she was interrupted.

"HEY BOSS!" A male voice called.

Rei and Fuji, plus a few other movie patrons, turned to look at the source of call. There stood three teenage boys. One had raven-black hair and the other two were both blonde.

The two blondes quickly made their way over while the raven leisurely walked over to join them.

"What a coincidence running into you here, boss!" One of the blondes "greeted."

"Especially since last we heard you were grounded." The other blonde added.

Rei narrowed her eyes and the both blondes grinned even wider. Rei sighed then smiled.

"If you must know, I'm here for my darling little sister, so that she may enjoy the full fledged amenities of her youth."

The boys looked at each other and seemed as if they were going to speak before they were interrupted.

"You two should know better than to antagonize Banchou." The raven said.

The blondes shrugged and smile and then turned their gaze to the previously ignored Fuji.

"Who's the kid?" One asked.

Rei eyes brightened and her smile grew wider at the mention of Fuji and if Fuji had anything to say, and he did, for some reason the gesture pleased him.

"This is Syuusuke!" She happily introduced.

Fuji nodded toward the blondes and the two grinned.

"I'm Landon."

"And I'm Nathan."

"Pleased to meet you!" They greeted in unison.

Fuji then turned his gaze to the raven-haired boy with a sense of déjà-vu.

Then suddenly he remembered. That was the boy who was with Rei when he first met her.

"Kazuki, right?" Fuji calmly stated more than he asked.

The boy narrowed his eyes before muttering a barely audible, 'yeah.'

"What movie are you guys seeing?" Rei asked.

Fuji turned his gaze from Kazuki and back to Rei, feeling…uncertain?

Fuji wondered to himself why really really hoped the boy were seeing anything but Shadows in the Dark.

"I think the correct term would be what is it we saw." Landon said, or maybe it was Nathan, the blondes were obviously twins.

Fuji internally sighed. They were likely leaving, no need to trouble himself over them.

"What'd you see?" Rei asked again.

"Midnight Rush!" Nathan or Landon exclaimed.

"The car chase scene was superb!" Landon, or was it Nathan.

"I heard it was a pretty decent watch. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but Syuusuke and I have a movie to catch, right?" Rei stated as she stood up from her seat and turned her gaze to Fuji.

"Right." Fuji said as he followed suit.

Landon and Nathan looked at one another before smirking.

"Oh, we see." The two practically purred.

Rei simply shook her head with a smile.

"Later Lanthan. Kazuki." She said with a curt nod before she and Fuji walked over to the snack bar. (Lanthan is a combination of Landon and Nathan in case you were confused)

* * *

After buying candy, drinks, and popcorn to split the two made their way to the appropriate theater.

"Let's sit up front." Rei whispered as she ducked under the screen as a preview for some other action movie played.

"Good idea." Fuji said with a nod and a smile.

After the movie, Fuji and Rei were the first out of the theater and were chatting in the lobby (Is that what that area is called?) waiting for their respective group, who came out shortly after.

"Yo, Fuji! Where were you? We never saw you come in." Momo said as he and the gang made their way over.

"I ran into a friend decided to accompany here." He replied.

"Oh. Back down now Fuji. No one should be friends with her." Tomoka stated.

"And why not? I think I'm a pretty decent friend." Rei replied histrionically.

Fuji smiled at Rei's dramatic act. He was almost positive Tomoka had no idea how similar she and her sister were. Both were dramatic and somewhat violent.

"Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo." Momo said in a gentleman-like manner

"I'm Rei Osakada, but you can just me Rei." Rei greeted after a few giggles.

Rei then turned her gaze towards Ryoma, who seemed to be at least a whole six inches shorter than Rei, who was 5'5.

"And you must be Ryoma." Rei said with a somewhat evil smirk.

"Rei!" Tomoka harshly whispered with clenched teeth.

"What? I just wanna know about the boy you've been stalk-"

Suddenly Tomoka threw herself into Rei, both hand firmly placed over the older girl's mouth.

"!" Tomoka quickly spluttered before placing her hand on Rei's back to steer her out of the theater, Sakuno following behind.

"Bye Syuusuke!" Rei happily called as she looked over her shoulder before she was roughly escorted out of the theater by her younger sister.

Fuji waved behind his usual smile, though this time this smile was far more sincere.

"Guess we should get going too, eh." He said as he casually stretched and made his way towards the exit, ignoring all of the curious stares from his teammates.


	4. Time

**Hot Shot**

**Chapter 4: Time**

_Normally I write in third person omniscient because I like to get into every character's head, but as of recent I want to attempt to get another character's feelings across through another character's eyes. So I'm going to change the POV to first person every now and then. Don't worry though, I won't ever change the POV repeatedly in the same chapter .The POV will remain the same throughout the chapter, but I'm almost positive the majority of chapters will still be in third person. I'm sorry for any inconvenience and hope you'll continue to support me. Please and thank you._

* * *

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

Annoying. Utterly annoying. I gaze intently at the clock. For inanimate object it seemed to be quite animate, taunting me. Mocking me, as I silently, and most aggravatingly, waiting for the appropriate time to escape this room. I'm not sure why I'm in a rush. It isn't as if I have any unique plans made. Still...

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

It's a wonder I'm not insane. I let a quiet sigh and turn my head towards the window. It's nice outside today. The air is warm and the breeze is cool. The absolute perfect time to be outside, rather than in.

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

I take back what I said earlier. I may be losing my mind, at least what's left of it. I reach into my left pocket and inconspicuously pull of my phone. I open my contacts and scroll down to the 'R's. (I'm sorry, but I simply don't know Kanji, so English it is.)

After passing all the 'Ra's in my contacts, the majority of which were girls in my class who somehow managed to get a hold of my phone and I've been too lazy to delete, I caught sight of Rei's name. Like most girls, Rei had gotten a hold of my phone during the movie Sunday, but unlike most girls, I didn't really mind. I contemplated whether or not to text her. Would she even reply? Why wouldn't she, I mean it was she who gave me her number. I looked at the clock once more. One more hour…why the hell not.

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

What should I say? Since when have I had such difficulty texting a girl? Could it be because of the age difference between us? Rei is two years older than I am, but then again I've never had trouble talking to those who were older than me. Could it be completing this simple task was so difficult simply because it was Rei?

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

Fine then, I'll keep it simple.

'_Hi'_

Hi? Was that really the best thing I could think of? Well, it's too late. I already sent it. Wow, hi. That has got to be the lamest thing I've ev-

'_Hey'_

Hey. She replied a lot faster than I thought she would; that is if she even did. Ah, what to say now? Something cooler than hi I suppose.

'_What are you doing?'_

That wasn't creepy…right? I was a simple question. Yeah, it was just fine.

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

'_Not paying attention in pre-calc. You?'_

I smiled to myself. I could just hear Rei's drawl.

'_The same for Foreign Lit'_

This was Foreign Literature class…right? I looked up towards the board. It clearly read Foreign Literature across the top. Yup, right class.

'_Ugh! I hated that class, especially when we did poetry. Poetry is lame. It bored me to tears. __:'-(__'_

I quietly chuckled to myself. Maybe this class won't be quite so dreadful.

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

'_Wow! You did that? Who knew you were such a bad ass Syuusuke. ;)'_

I smirked slightly. Not exactly the choice of words I would've chosen myself, but this was Rei after all.

'_Hey Syuusuke. Are you busy after school today? As in no tennis practice.'_

Do I have tennis practice today? Surprisingly enough, I don't.

'_Surprisingly enough, no. Why do you ask?'_

Why did she ask? Could it be she actually wanted to hang out with me? I mean, it's not that a lot of people don't want to hang out with me, quite the contrary, but this was Rei. Need I say more?

'_Obviously I want to hang out with you. We could get some pizza or something. If it's cool with you. What do ya say?'_

If it's cool with me? What do I think?

'_Yes, of course'_

'_Haha. Cool! I'll pick you up after school, yes?'_

She'll pick me up, eh? I've never been 'picked up' by a girl before.

'_Sounds like a plan'_

'_Yay! Talk to you then!'_

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

I looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes to go. Now I really wish time would pick up the pace. I mean, I do have plans after all. ;)

'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock' 'Tick Tock'

* * *

**What'd ya think? I personally really like this chapter the best. My goal was to start to establish just what kind of relationship our Fuji and Rei have. Though I do apologize for its shortness. I just thought this was a good place to end the chapter. I think next chapter will be Rei's POV, so you all may learn about the inner works of Rei Osakada.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Just Hanging Out

_Chapter 5: 'Just Hanging Out'?_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket with a smile. I get to hang out with Syuusuke. Truth be told, I really like Syuusuke. He's a pretty cool guy. He's much calmer than Lanthan, but more talkative than Kazuki. Syuusuke was perfectly in between. Suddenly the ball rang and I eagerly began to stow away whatever I had out, if anything, I mean it isn't as if I actually take notes.

"So Boss, What's the agenda for today?" Landon asked as I headed for the door.

I'm not exactly sure as to why, but for some odd reason I have the gift to tell the twins apart, but then again I've always been a pretty damn good guesser.

"Actually, I can't hang out today. I'm hanging out with Syuusuke." I say triumphantly as I toss my bag over my right shoulder.

"That adorable kid from the movies?" Nathan questions.

"That's the one!"

"So…is it a date?" Landon asks

"A date? What- No! We're just hanging out."

"Just hanging out?" Lanthan asks in unison.

Why do they do that? It's as if they have to say it together to get the point across. I'm not stupid…that much.

"I think so."

"Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei...Rei. There's no such thing as 'just hanging out' between guys and girls." Lanthan purred.

"I hang out with you guys all the time."

"You know damn well we're both gay."

"What about Kazuki?"

We all turn our gaze to Kazuki.

"Does he even count as a human being?" Landon asks as he turns his gaze from Kazuki to his brother.

"He sure doesn't act like it." Nathan replies before returning his brother's gaze.

"Ooh! Maybe he's an alien." Landon says

"Oh! Oh! Better yet, a robot!" Nathan replies.

"Yeah!" Lanthan exclaim as they hi-five one another.

"You guys! Still here!" I practically shout.

"Oh, right. Listen good Rei. Guys don't just decide to hang out with girls just cause."

"Unless they're really weird." Nathan chimes in.

"Right. Unless they're really weird. This Syuusuke kid seems like a decent guy and our boss deserves nothing but the best, right?"

"Right!" Nathan exclaims.

"So boss, give it your best!"

"Bansai!" Lanthan cheer as they make their way home

* * *

Those jerks! I was perfectly fine before, but those idiots have officially put my brain into overdrive. I can't even walk in a straight line, not that I really could before, but it's worse now. Ugh! Are all Americans like them? Is it a gay thing? Is it an American gay thing?

I let out a heavy sigh. I'm not one for thinking, but I think my friends may be slightly insane. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers.

Sometime during my internal rant I find myself in front of Seishun Academy. I began to scan the entrance for Syuusuke in the sea of junior high students.

"Rei!"

I turned to see Sakuno and Momoshiro.

"Oh, hi Sake and…Mo…Momo, that's it right?"

"Sake?" Momo asked as he nodded towards me before turning curious eyes to Sakuno.

"It…it was an accident…and it just sort of happened and-" Sakuno started as she furiously flushed red.

"No need to explain. Sakuno is Sake and that's all there is to it." I answered for Sakuno.

Momo smirked before nodding, "What brings you here Rei?"

"Oh! If you're looking for Tomoka, she has to stay for tutoring." Sakuno says as she places a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Nah. I'm actually looking for Syuusuke."

"You're looking for…Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno questioned.

"He should be around here somewhere," Momo says as he scans the crowd with his right index finger, "Ah! There he is!"

I follow the direction of Momo's finger and instantly spot Fuji. Not that is was _that _difficult considering the amount of XX chromosomes around him.

Wow! I remember girls have XX chromosomes! Maybe I won't fail biology! But that's beside the point.

"Do you want me to get him?" Momo suddenly asked.

I shake my head and smirk before cupping my hands over my mouth and shouting.

"Syuusuke!"

It's instantaneous, his response and he spots me across his 'crowd' before giving be me what could be considered nothing but a grin.

He turns his gaze back to the girls and with a gentle smile says something before attempting to make his way over towards me, but a girl with raven black hair grabs Fuji by the arm before he could take his leave. She looks at him with slanted emerald eyes and pouted lips before saying something.

"That's Saori Yoh. Determined that one is," Momo suddenly says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask as I look at him, keeping Fuji and Saori in my peripheral vision.

"She been trying to win Fuji's affection since their first year. At least that's what I hear," Sakuno chimes in.

I turn back to look at this Saori girl, who continues to pout and pull at Fuji's shirt all the while talking. She's so damn short. Especially in comparison to Fuji. I'm no giant, but it's better than being 5'2.

I then look to Fuji, who doesn't seem the least bit surprised by her actions, simply smiles, though from where I'm standing it looks forced, and shakes his head as he removes her hand from his person.

"You heard right. She even made a fan club for Fuji and she's the president. I'd keep an eye out for her Rei-tan," Momo said before patting me on the head and heading over to Ryoma with his bike as Fuji heads over to me.

"You're prompt."

"Don't get used to it." I tease.

Fuji smiles as he shakes his head, almost as if we were old friends.

"Anyway, I was thinking pizza. I know this really great place and it's my treat."

Fuji opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him short.

"And don't give me any of that 'I'll pay myself' nonsense. I invited you out so it's only natural I take care of you."

Fuji seemed as he had something else to say, but said nothing.

"Now that that's settled, let's go!" I exclaim as I take his hand and practically proceed to drag him down the street.

* * *

The conversation to restaurant is light, but fun. I obviously did the most talking, but Syuusuke didn't seem to mind and always nodded even when he knew I was just rambling.

"And that's why you shouldn't put mentos in coke! Crazy results!" I say as I push open the door to the restaurant and hold it open for him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Syuusuke replies with a light playful smirk.

I look around the restaurant as I take in a deep breath. The walls are dark beige and the tile floor a pale blue and the scent of cuisine wafts throughout the building.

"Rei. You're back early." A voice calls out.

I turn to my left with a smile and come face to face with my mother.

"I'm famished and I brought a friend," I reply as I point to Fuji, who then turns his gaze from surveying towards my mother and me.

"Ah, Fuji."

"Mrs. Osakada." Fuji greets and he bows.

Mother waves her hand with gentle smile.

"No need for such formality. Just call me Kyouko,"

"Of course…Kyouko-san."

"Ah well, close enough," She said with a wink and a smile, "What brings you two here?"

"Pizza!" I instantly exclaim.

"Is that so?" Mother mumbles with a raised eyebrow as she runs her hand down her apron.

"Yup!" I reply.

"What are you willing to pay?" She asks as she examines her manicured nails.

I grumble. If you haven't already noticed mother is quite the manipulator and yes, it's genetic.

"I'll wash both the cars and clean my room." I barter.

"And babysit your brothers next Saturday."

"Mom!"

"Reiko." She taunts.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name, is it not?"

I let out a huff.

"Do we have a deal?"

I contemplate. It's not as if I had plans Saturday, but babysitting my brothers can be such a pain.

"Fine."

"Alright, then. Why don't you and Fuji have a seat at the counter. Pepperoni and jalapeños?"

"Is that that alright with you?" I ask the sandy brown haired boy.

"Ah. Yes. That's fine."

"Alright then. It'll be over soon." And with that mother walked away.

Fuji and I take a seat at the counter and I let a sigh.

"So…your treat, huh?"

I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

_I sincerely apologize about the lateness of this chapter. There's this thing called life and I never really had much of one until last year, and it's still the case now, so the upload of chapters has indeed been somewhat sporadic. Hopefully, and I mean hopefully, not absolutely, I will be able to squeeze in writing into my schedule and maybe have at least a chapter a month. Maybe, but I'm just batting a thousand here._

_I also apologize for the mix of cultures in regard to addressing characters, such as Mrs. Osakada and Fuji-san. I'm American and I only know such much about Japanese culture, which is most likely one of the reasons it intrigues me so much. _

_On another note: Thoughts_

_I'm sorry if Rei's thoughts seem almost like a train wreck, but it is intentional. Rei's personality is train wreck so it's only fit her thoughts follow suit. Rei's thoughts will tend to be the most flighty because that is simply her demeanor, while Fuji's will be more level-headed. _

_I'm also aware this chapter ends rather oddly. Well that's because I plan to have the next up soon, plus you oh so patient people deserve an update._

_Oh also, if there are any grammar errors please do tell. I've no beta, so it's just my word against Microsoft's and I'm only human…I think…_

_~R&R~_


	6. Differences

_*Author's notes at the end_

Chapter 6: 'Differences'

'Yesterday was…refreshing' I thought the next morning, for the hundredth time I was sure, as I slipped on my shoes at the front door.

"I'm off!" I alerted my parents as he headed out the door, back pack slung carelessly over my shoulder.

The morning was crisp and the breeze languidly and silently swept through the trees, while leaves of brown, orange, and red danced about. I inhaled the autumn air and let a small smile grace my lips. I continued on my way to school in a comfortable silence, until a voice called out to me. I was torn between playing nice with the stranger, who sounded much too 'happy' for seven in the morning, or letting my ugly rear its head. I had yet come to a decision when I found a peppy brunette by my side.

"Morning Syuusuke!"

"Ah…Ah! Good morning Rei," I said a little off guard. I hadn't expected the distant voice to be Rei's.

"Not a morning person?" she asked.

All I could do was let out small laugh.

"Understatement."

"Me neither, but I usually pretend I am just so I can annoy everyone else. It's a devious plan, I know," she said with a wink.

I laughed again. She was so good at this. This whole 'making me laugh' thing. It was strange really. Nine times out of ten, half the things Rei said shouldn't even be considered funny. Maybe it was the way she delivered the jokes…

"I've never seen you walking to school before," I said as light conversation.

"Oh, that's because school starts earlier for us poor high schoolers. In truth, I'm actually an hour late…" she trailed off.

"Rei!" I reprimanded.

"Oh, not you too? Don't sweat it. I'm almost certain Tomoka told me off enough for the both you."

When she put it like that, I almost felt that Tomoka probably did more 'telling off' on Rei than Tezuka did the entire team.

I let out a sigh. She really was a reckless one and certainly different from myself. In all honesty, we were rather like polar opposites. If everyone jumped off a bridge, I would've walked across the bridge as if I had seen nothing, while Rei, I was certain, would've been the one to jump first. Not that we didn't have anything in common. No, of course not. I'd discovered Rei and I had quite a few things in common last Wednesday.

As well as quite a few not-so-common things….

* * *

"So…your treat, huh?" I teased.

She grinned as she innocently fluttered her eyelashes.

"Whatever do you mean?" She said with a smirk, daring me to continue on.

I shook my head. I had the faintest feeling I wouldn't win anyway.

"So your family owns a restaurant?'

"Yeah. Tomoka never said anything?' Rei asked before sipping her Dr. Pepper.

"No, but now it makes sense as to why she always has delicious food to share."

"She shares it with you?" Rei said with narrowed eyes.

I couldn't tell if the disgruntled look was directed at me or Tomoka.

"Yes, but I meant the tennis team more specifically."

"Ah yes, the tennis team. And a certain Ryoma Echizen happens to occupy a spot amongst these tennis players, no?"

I grinned. I knew exactly what she was getting at. Tomoka's crush on Ryoma-kun was probably known to the entire world by now.

"It's a pity he isn't interested," she mumbled as she swiveled left and then right in the barstool chair.

I raised an eyebrow at that remark and she threw me a look that positively shouted, 'really?'.

"Oh, come on. The kid practically cringed when Tomo walked over to him at the theaters. It was almost painful to watch."

I chuckled. It was true that Ryoma wasn't all that fond of Tomoka, but I hadn't really figured Rei'd picked up on those vibes. I also gathered she'd be a full-on supportive sister in categories such 'boys', but even she seemed to notice a lost cause when she saw one.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm no love expert and I'm not saying she should give up, but maybe backing down a little might the kid some room to breath, ya know?"

I nodded as I stared at her, somewhat in awe. It was surprising to see Rei behave so maturely. Very surprising indeed.

Mrs. Osakada returned the pizza and a few words about not breaking their deal to Rei, who simply crossed her arms and harrumphed at the remark. With a motherly wink, she made her way off to a table across the way, seeming content leave the discussion with her eldest at that.

Rei and I talked about a million things. Her favorite color is maroon. Her favorite food is shawarma with jalapeños and frozen OJ. Her hobby is collecting decks of cards and playing around with tarot cards and horoscopes. She hates math classes, but she loves her theatre classes. Her favorite sport is baseball, or kickball because it has a similar premise, and she hasn't the slightest about tennis except for the words, 'love', 'set', and 'match.' Lastly, she was born March 11.

I also learned what we had in common, starting with our fondness of spicy foods and Fuji apples. Rei and I love horror movies and video games, which was shock seeing as none of my male friends dared to dabble with the horror genre. With Rei being born in March, we discussed what it was like to be a Pisces. I've never been all that enraptured by the thought of the stars determining our fate and what now, but Rei seemed so eager to share that I couldn't say no. It was adorable really.

It had become apparent to me that Rei did most of the talking, but I also become the aware that I felt more inclined to talk about myself with her, especially when she'd accidentally mention an embarrassing situation she'd managed to tangle herself up in and her cheeks would flush red as she'd laugh it off. Like I said, adorable. Soon we found ourselves at an arcade. Apparently she was also exceptionally skilled at air hockey, although I did give her a decent run for her money.

"Another round?" She teased from across the table.

I laughed as I shook my head, "I accept defeat."

She just grinned proudly. Soon dusk was upon us and I offered to walk Rei home. She gave me look before rambling away about not being some damsel in distress. I paid her empty words no mind and chuckled as when headed down the orange lit streets.

"Ugh. It's gonna cold soon," she mumbled and I 'hmm-ed' in response.

It was while we were heading back home when Rei's name was shouted. Well, I suppose slurred loudly would be more appropriate. She gave me a quick glance before we both turned to face whoever had summoned her. Upon seeing who called her, she smirked and placed both hands on her hips in an almost taunting manner.

"Come to get your ass kicked again have you?"

The blonde boy across from us practically snarled at Rei's remark and he swayed slightly. He was visibly inebriated. Rei just chuckled. The boy then turned his hazy gaze on me and gave me a sloppy smirked.

"Whooo's he? Your boooyfrieeend?" he garbled and slurred and I could practically see some sort of drunken, devious plan being conjured behind his eyes.

Rei 'tsked' as she shook her head.

"Really, you are so nosy Oohira? If you must know, this here is Hijikata and he's actually a ninja from another time. You see, he's trapped in our dimension and it's my job as his assistant to help him get back, but you wouldn't understand."

Yes, Rei definitely loved her theatre classes.

The boy, Oohira, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; he was most unamused while Rei, on the other hand, didn't even to sense something was amiss.

"We'llz sees how funny you be afta I beat you senseless Osakiiiida!"

"Ooh! And my little dog too!"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, the joke obviously lost on him.

"Ugh, the arts would be wasted on him," Rei said with a sigh to me, a small smirk curling upon her lips and I could help but let out an amused and undignified snort.

"Enough games Osakiiiida!"

"You are so right! How'd you know we just left the arcade?"

Obviously fed up with words, Oohira unstably yet swiftly lunged towards Rei with blatant fury. Rei quickly snatched me aside towards a bench. She gave me an apologetic look before turning her full attention to Oohira, who lunged forward again, evidently lacking any other sort of tactic. With swiftness and pure agility, Rei easily managed to dodge Oohira's attack.

"Oohira just quit. You're not going to win. You're not even sober," Rei pleaded, sounding genuinely worried about Oohira's well being despite her earlier taunts.

"Jusss shut up!"

He leapt for Rei once more and with determined eyes, Rei delivered a spectacularly timed round-kick to Oohira's middle. The drunk teenage crumpled to his knees with a painful gurgle. Rei quickly made her way over to Oohira before he collapsed on the ground. I promptly made my way over to assist her with holding up the blonde.

"He'll be fine," Rei assured, "We almost always travel in packs, so I'm sure his pups are looking for him now."

"Let's get him to that bench," I suggested.

Rei nodded and we somehow managed to get Oohira up on the bench. It wasn't as if he was overweight, but Oohira was undeniably well-built. Not to long after we heard voices calling out for the unconscious boy. Soon a group of five teenage boys were upon us and I wasn't sure what they'd do. Would the try to avenge their fallen leader? And it wasn't as if I would be capable to handle them, though I had a vague feeling Rei could. Something about that thought irked me. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume I'd be the 'damsel in distress' in this particular situation. Vexing, indeed. The boys turned their gaze from the fallen banchou to Rei, who stood somewhat loosely and almost relaxed. I was not prepared for what they did next.

"Thank you!" they all shouted in unison as the bowed to Rei, who waved her hand nonchalantly with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, don't sweat it," she assured considerately.

After another bow of unison, the two strongest looking of the group gathered the banchou before heading off back to where they'd come from. To say I was shocked would be a massive understatement.

"Why didn't they do anything?" I subconsciously asked as we started to head home once more.

"Because I could've done much worse."

I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Contrary to popular belief, not all of us banchous are out for blood. We have rules and guidelines. For me to have fought him while he was like that would've the lowest of low. They were just thankful it was me and not someone else."

'Someone else?"

"I said 'not all of us'. There are still a few banchous who fight for blood."

"And you don't?"

"Nope! I never start a fight and if ever do it's because one of my school mates is being hurt."

I gave her a look that begged for an explanation. She let out a sigh before she took my left arm and wrapped her arms around it then placing her head on my shoulder. I startled, but Rei didn't seem to notice.

"As a banchou, it's our job to protect out school, our turf. The most fighting I do tends to be within the walls of my own school. I handle bullies and all that. Sometime bullies from other schools feel the need to bother other schools."

"And that's where you step in?"

"Yup."

"Doesn't that cause tension amongst schools?"

"Yeah. Sometimes bystanders get caught up in the fights. One time, Otomiya High was in a fight with the bullies of their school when the banchou of Hatori High, Ren Obata's, sister was caught in the crossfire. Needless to say, Ren was pissed and all hell broke loose. The two schools haven't been on good terms since."

"But they mean well? The banchous, I mean."

"Yes, we mean well. We just want to keep our 'pack', so to speak safe. The students at Fujisaki High are my pack. None of them are afraid of me and they come to me when they have bullying problems, after all teachers can only do so much. We have to defend ourselves."

I let out a soft 'hmm' and Rei copied and she snuggled closer. The night air was always biting during autumn and Rei seemed a bit chilled. With a quick motion, and before thought could interfere, I removed Rei's arms from my own. She let out dissatisfied moan and was about to complain. I simply opened my school jacket and wrapped it around the both of us.

"Better?" I asked, ignoring the hitch in my voice.

"Much," she mumbled as she snuggled closer, rewrapping her arms around mine.

She was considerably smaller than me, but girls normally were. I supposed I just never really cared to take notice before. She was also warm, not to mention soft...very soft indeed. I was almost positive my cheeks were red, but I could just blame it on the chilly breeze. I glanced down at Rei after we turned a street corned. She looked positively delighted for some odd reason. The smile on her face made me smile. Wordlessly, I pulled her closer, but neither of us said a single thing.

* * *

I learned a lot about Rei then and the whole banchou thing less intimidating and more admirable. Since then, Rei and I have been spending more time together. Sometime we'd relax at the park in our neighborhood after I finished practice and just talk. Other days when I didn't have practice, Rei would come over and we'd do homework, at least I would. Rei, on the other hand, seemed content to rummage through my manga. We'd play video games after I finished my work and eat some sort of spicy cuisine before we'd part ways. Every time I would offer to walk her home and she would just grin before heading out the door with an amiable 'Bye Syuusuke' and a wave.

I looked down at Rei who had been chattering away the entire time I was lost in thought about our peculiar relationship.

"So, we still on for tonight?" she asked wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Mmm-hmm." I hummed tiredly.

Rei peered up into my face with a calculating gaze. One of which I met with a small, tired smile. I did that often with Rei. I didn't 'smile' all the time. It wasn't as if I wasn't enjoying myself, quite the opposite, I just didn't feel the need to be so abnormally and superficially happy. God knows Rei had that covered for the both of us, though all her smiles were warm and sincere. I could just be, for lack of better phrasing, me. No false and blinding smiles. Just a simple, earnest smile. Seeming assured by the small smile, she reached out and grabbed my left arm, huddling in close grinning all the while.

"You're so warm! It's freezing out here! It's ridiculous the kind of weather we students have to endure just ensure our future. Sometimes, I think teachers can secretly control the weather and that they make it really bad to determine which students are more dedicated to their education. I also think they may have secrets meetings where they decide to assign all their work on the same week so we'll be swamped with homework and…"

She's rambling again. She often does. Ah yes, Rei and I were certainly different, but it didn't matter. Somehow we worked. We made good…friends. Yes, we were good friends indeed. I absent-mindedly nodded here and there, but I was almost certain the brunette chatterbox was more than aware that I wasn't listening and simply didn't care. But I indulged her; after all, what are _friends_ for?

* * *

_Well, that was the next chapter. I tried to involve their evolving relationship. I also needed to get some banchou plot in there. My apologies if it seemed to drag on. I must once again, seeing as I am a creature of habit, apologize for my lateness in updating. I hope I was to get across the difference in speech between Rei and Fuji. For some reason it seems rather pertinent that I do so. I haven't the slightest as to why. _

_Lastly, I have no beta so there is only one pair of eyes examining the grammar and spelling. I feel like I might have been vicious with the commas this chapter. If you see any errors, do point them out so I can correctly them. I'd also appreciate if you did so in a polite manner. Oh, I also feel as if my writing style has changed. Hopefully it won't be bothersome to you all. But I digress, thank you for reading and have a nice day/evening/night/morning…I'm sure you get it._


	7. Yuta

Chapter 7: 'Yuta'

"So if Yuka is also a demon, then why is she helping Touya?"

He tore his eyes from my book and peered up at me from the floor. I rolled over from my back and onto my stomach and propped up on my elbows, my chin resting on my folded elbows hands.

"I've no idea," he responded before turning his attention back to his book.

Hmm…well that didn't work. I let out a huff. I don't Syuusuke ignores me.

"Do you think Yuka likes Touya, even though he's a slayer?"

I received a simple shrug and he turns the page. Oh, come on!

"Wonder what would happen if Shinju found out about Yuka's crush…trouble is ahead I suppose," I said still looking at him, hoping, paying the commercial on the blaring television little mind.

Who would buy a backwards robe anyway? Syuusuke gave me a soft 'hmm' as he adjusted his glasses. Wow…he really looks good in glasses. It's too bad he only needs them when he's reading.

"Perhaps Touya is gay. I mean, he and Kazuya have some rather…intimate moments…"

….Nothing…really!

"Syuu!" I finally shouted as I bounced up to my knees.

Syuusuke looked up at me with a sly grin. Agh, he knew! I reach for the pillow resting behind his head and promptly commence to beating him with it. He eventually manages to roll away and out of my reach and stands, his glasses askew. He's all smiles and laughs.

"You were ignoring me on purpose!" I playfully shouted as I threw another pillow at him.

He blocks it with his book, still laughing, so hard it seems it might actually hurt. After removing his glasses and wiping the tears from his eyes he sets the book on his desk and gracefully strides over to the bed and sits beside me.

"S'not funny…," I mumbled and pouted, now sitting Indian-style on his bed, arms crossed in false outrage.

He lets out another hearty laugh before ruffling my hair with the closest hand, and with my usual eagerness I lean into to the petting.

"You're like a cat," he chuckled.

"Nyan!" I teased.

His hand instantly ceased its movement and his eyes widened, but before I could question him there was a knock at the door.

"Oi! Aniki!" the voice shouted before the door opened and entered Syuu's younger brother Yuta. He leans on the door frame and looks at us, his face expressionless.

Syuu withdraws his hand and I almost feel tempted to protest. Instead I turn my attention to Yuta.

"Hi Yuta!" I greet with a wave.

He gives me a slight nod before turning his gaze to Syuu.

"She staying for dinner?" he asks pointing at me.

"That's the plan," He responds with a smile.

Yuta snorts and as he heads out the door he shouts over his shoulder, "Well dinner is now, you obnoxious morons."

At first sight the relationship between Syuu and Yuta seemed tense and taut, but with an observant eye it's easy to see how close they really are. In truth, they function almost in the same manner as Tomoka and I. Yuta and Tomoka are ones for biting words, but Syuu and I just smile and like idiots continue to dote. I know they have an older sister, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting her. I've only met their mother once and so far their father is nonexistent. It's always just Fuji and Yuta. Being raised the way I have been, that seems somewhat lonely.

Syuu stands up with all the elegance in the world and politely pulls me to my feet.

"I don't he likes me," I say with a teasing smile as I peek out the door.

Syuu just grins.

* * *

The table is laid out with an array of different colorful foods, each one looking more delicious than the one before.

"Wow Yuta! You really went all out," Syuu happily exclaims as he sits beside me.

Yuta's face flushes red, "The hell I did! Didn't do nothin' different from usual!"

"Is that so? He never cooks like this when it's just the two of us," Syuu says, giving me a mischievous look.

"Really?" I asked skeptically as sweep my eyes over the food and then back to Syuu.

"Really. Why if I don't know any better I'd think he was trying to impress you."

I turn my gaze from Syuu to Yuta with a hopeful smile, but he quickly looks away and promptly tells us both to shut up eat. With matching grins, Syuu and I proceed to partake in the meal Yuta so graciously made. After the meal, Syuu got a call from the captain of his tennis team and quietly snaked away to take the call. I offered to help Yuta with the dishes. He was rather adamant about doing them by himself, but I managed to persuade him. For a while we were silent, but silence is always short-lived when I'm around.

"Dinner was lovely."

"That's good."

I guess without Syuusuke to steer the conversation along Yuta wasn't much of a talker.

"So…uhh…how old are you?"

"Fourteen." He replied quickly.

"Oh," I muttered before turning my focus back to the plate in my hand.

"Do you go to Seishun as well?"

"No."

Another short and clipped response…yeah, he definitely doesn't like me. In truth, I think today is the most I've ever spoken to him. It's a lot less hostile than the first time we met…

* * *

It was the first time Syuu had invited me over to his house. Needless to say I was eager. Syuusuke and I were rapidly growing close and I was excited to know he felt comfortable inviting me over.

"Ladies first," Syuu said as he opened the front door.

I shot him a look of disdain as I stepped inside and slipped off my shoes. I was immediately taken by the aura of the place. It was large and practically oozed suave and class, but between the drape clad windows and the flower dressed tables, something seemed…off.

"So, where are your parents?" I asked halfheartedly still looking around in awe.

Was Syuu secretly rich or something? I turned to look at him, waiting for a response. He slipped off his shoes in a swift polished movement, his usual graceful movements. Syuusuke was always graceful, a picture of elegance, unlike myself. I do believe some common synonyms for myself would include wild, clumsy, and just about any word opposite of…urbane! Urbane means suave and polished learned it in class today!

"Dad comes and goes; I think he's in Switzerland now. My mother tends to make herself rather scarce while my sister has a place of her own."

"Oh."

"It's usually just my brother Yuta and I."

"Yuta? You mentioned having a brother. Is he here?" I asked peeking around a corner into what looked like a living room.

"Probably. He tends to play video games after school."

"Oh! Me too!" I exclaimed as I spun on my heels to face Syuu.

"Then I'm sure you two will get on just fine," he said with a soft smile.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed shall we." I said with a wink.

He chuckled and then grabbed my hand guiding me upstairs and eventually into his room. It was just as I had imagined, pristine and immaculate. Not a single thing out of place. I examined his bookshelf and quickly noticed the books were organized alphabetically by author. There was a photo of Syuu and a smaller boy, and considering the similarities it was safe to assume it was his little brother Yuta. Syuu slid my bag from my shoulder and set it next to his beside his desk. I sat down on his bed as I watched him head to his closet and reach for a change of clothes.

"Do you mind if I change?"

I quickly shook my head and I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks. It wasn't as if I hadn't seen Kazuki or the twins change, I mean their shirts at least, but this was Syuusuke!

"Should I…uhh…"

"No, it's fine," he chuckled before pointing to another adjourning room.

"No way! You have your own bathroom?! I am sooo jealous!"

After a laugh and ruffling my hair, he headed into the bathroom to change. I laid back on his mattress, his freaking king sized mattress and boy was it soft, sheets and all. Geez, Syuusuke had it good! After rolling around on his bed for a few quick seconds I stood to my feet and headed out the door. He wouldn't mind if I looked around a bit, right? I'll stay on the first floor to be sure and I won't go into any rooms either. I soon began to walk along the never ending hall and examine the pictures when suddenly:

"Oi!"

I heard a voice and felt a hand on my shoulder. Needless to say I freaked. I quickly grabbed the unknown appendage and proceeded to twist it around and spin out of its grip. The unknown assailant let of a cry of pain and after stepping around and behind my attacker I quickly recognized the offender. Yuta let out another cry, this one more muffled and breathless than the one before.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I shouted as I instantly released him and dropped down to my knees to check if he was alright.

It was then Syuu emerged from his room, concern etched across his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he swiftly made his way over.

"I sort of…" I started as I reached for Yuta.

He shot me a venomous glare and I hastily withdrew my hand lest he decide to bite me or something. He snapped to his feet and turned that vicious look towards Syuu, nursing his right hand with his left. Syuusuke looked down at his hand, down to me, and then back to Yuta before laughing.

"What the hell is so funny!? She just attacked me!"

His exclamations only seemed to make Syuusuke laugh harder. Yuta punched Syuusuke in the shoulder with his injured hand, which he obviously regretted. Syuusuke all but fell into a fit of, dare I say, giggles.

"Shit!" Yuta shouted, snatching his hand back.

I quickly stood and apologized. He spun around cruel words on his lips, but as soon as he looked at me he choked on his retort and stopped before the words could even grace his tongue. A silence fell upon us, if you exclude Syuusuke gasping for breath.

"You're…you're a girl?" he said with disbelief, seemingly more to himself than to me.

"Uhh…yes…?"

He stared awkwardly at me for a while before swiftly and wordlessly making his way past me, careful to avoid any sort of contact. I follow him with my eyes. He retreats into what I assume is his room with a slam of the door.

"Perhaps I should've warned him about you. I mean you did almost attack me when we first met," Syuusuke said, suddenly at my side, with smile in his voice.

I flushed at the memory and hung my head, my hair covering my face.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Don't beat yourself up about. He'll be fine."

"I'd feel better if he had just hit me or something."

"He can't."

"Why not?" I asked looking up at him.

"You're…a girl," he teased with a wink.

I playfully shoved him, "Whatever!"

He ruffled my hair as we laughed.

"Still up for a match of Mortal Kombat?" he asked pointing towards his room.

"Hell yes!"

* * *

I rarely saw Yuta whenever I came over and if I did, he'd always high-tail the other. Eventually he could stand to be in the same room as me but no words were ever spoken. Maybe he's afraid me…I hope not. I gave the boy a sidelong glance before letting out a huff. I reached out and grabbed his and he quickly jumped from my grasp.

"I'm sorry about that time and if you want you can totally get back at me. It's only fair and you don't have to worry about me being a girl because I'm used to guys hitting on me."

A few expressions flickered across his face. First confusion and then, I think, awe and lastly embarrassment,

"You're used to guys hitting on you?" He said in a whisper.

"Yeah…I mean I hit on them too so there's nothing underhanded about it. You can too, if it'll make you feel better."

The plate in his hand slipped, but he was quick in retrieving it before it hit the ground.

"I don't think that's appropriate. I know we…uhh…got off on the wrong foot, but you're still a lady. Besides, that term just sounds so low and…uh…" he muttered setting down the plate and wringing the towel in his hands, eyes lowered and his voice unstable.

"I think you've got it all wrong Yuta."

Yuta and I hastily turned to see Syuusuke languidly leaning on the archway. If it wasn't the sexiest sight I had ever seen, I don't know what would be. He might be the only boy I know who looks suave in sweatpants. I was snapped back to reality when Syuusuke spoke.

"When this idiot here says people hit on her she means it literally. She's a banchou, you see."

"Well duh, how else would you use the word?" I asked him with furrowed eyebrow and thinned lips, confused as to how else anyone could possibly take its meaning.

Yuta on the other hand seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He even let out a laugh, albeit it an awkward one. Tossing the rag aside Yuta reached out to ruffle my hair before walking past me and then Syuusuke.

"See ya later…Rei." He called over his should in a, dare I say, nice voice.

I looked at Syuusuke watching his brother as I straightened out my hair.

"You two are definitely related."

Syuusuke tore his eyes from Yuta, "Hmm…"

"Well, I should get home before my Dad thinks I've run away and Tomoka starts moving into my room."

"Yeah," he said as we walked to the front door.

Syuusuke opened the door while I slipped on my shoes, my jacket, and scarf and picked up my school bag.

"Thanks for inviting me over!" I said as I stepped across the threshold and threw him my usual wave goodbye.

"Hey, Rei."

"Huh?"

Syuusuke reached out to me with both his hands. Was going to…?! He abruptly began to send my freshly fixed hair into shambles by scrambling it with both his hands.

"Syuusuke!"

He let out a hearty laugh as I tried to fix my hair, in vain I'm sure. I'm not crazy about my hair, but even I refuse to leave the house with bed hair! I pushed back across the threshold and began to storm away.

"Bye Rei!" he shouted happily.

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath, loosening the scarf around my neck.

Once I was around the corner and out of his view I stopped at a light post. My heart was pounding. I could hear the beats in my ears and despite the chilly weather, I felt warm through and through. I thought he was going to…I mean I know I cling on him, but he's never reached out for me, not like that. I let out deep breaths willing my self to calm down. Placing my hand over my heart I muttered 'Stupid Syuusuke' as I watched the fog from the mix of heat from my breath and the biting autumn air float upwards and away from my lips.

"Stupid wonderful Syuusuke."

How could I not smile?

* * *

I wasn't until I got home and told Tomoka about my day, did I learn, courtesy of Tomo, just what 'hit on' could also mean...how embarassing!

* * *

_YAY! I did it! Chapter Seven is up! This chapter was rough, so I apologize in advance if it seems jumpy. Plus, it's Rei's POV, so I purposely make her easily distracted and abnormally oblivious. Oh Rei, you! Now before everyone panics, there will not be any rivalry between the two brothers, unless that's what you want. I'm so weak for love triangles, angst, and conflict! If that's what you guys want, I'm game. I'd add Yuta to the character category. Though he won't win, but he'll make a worthy opponent. If not then, I won't. _

_Don't get me wrong I think Yuta is so adorable. I always picture him awkward around girls becuase he occupies his time with tennis, Fuji, his friends, and video games. But I also seem him as a complete gentleman. Oh Yuta! Perhaps I'll give him his own special lady. Maybe I'll let you guys create her. Perhaps I should just pair him up with Tomoka. Heh heh...! I've noticed people have less of a distaste for Tomoka as of late. It makes me glad to be able to keep a character in character, or try to, and make them likeable. Anyway, thank you for reading, and for stick around to my oh so patient followers. It's your feedback that keep the creative juice flowin'!_


End file.
